


An Hour for Pizza

by HunterPeverell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Mild Language, Pizza, Ruined pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterPeverell/pseuds/HunterPeverell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is unhappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour for Pizza

“Seriously?” Dean complained, smacking the motel phone down forcefully on its cradle. “That’s ridiculous.” He muttered, stomping over to the chair by the window, plopping down and grabbing his gun.

“What?” Sam asked, perplexed. He was sitting on his bed, computer open.

“Pizza’ll take an hour.” Dean complained and started cleaning his gun ferociously. “An hour. How long does it fucking take to make a pizza?”

“Maybe they’re busy?” Sam suggested.

“Or maybe they’re just stupid.” Dean spat. “I’m hungry now. How the hell are they still business?”

“Good pizza.” Sam said, already going back to his research.

Dean continued to grumble about it, before he finally pushed away from the table and grabbed his jacket.

“Where’re you going?” Sam asked.

“For a drive.” Dean said shortly. “See you later.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, but Dean was out the door and sliding into the Impala. He drove around the town, spying a bar but forgoing it, knowing that later he and Sam will be on the job and a clear head would be good. As he was driving back to the motel, he pulled into the parking lot.

“Sonvabitch!” He yelled as some dark figure ran out in front of him and he pumped the brakes. He was too late and the man hit the bumper and fell to the ground. Dean jumped out and ran to the man’s side. “Are you okay?” He shouted frantically, hands moving over the body, checking for bruises and lacerations. He noted the outfit and discarded box of pizza, several of the slices scattered over the pavement.

The man opened his eyes, and Dean caught a glimpse of black. Dean, without thinking, began to mutter the exorcism, the Latin flowing off his lips. The man screamed and black smoke flew out of his mouth. The door to their room banged open and Sam charged out, staring in shock as the last trails of smoke seeped into the ground to Hell. “What the hell was that?” Sam asked, shocked.

Dean sat back, already seeing the pizza guy meatsuit was dead. “The pizza guy was a demon.” He said simply

“I saw.” Sam said.

Dean thunked his head back onto his car. “The pizza must’ve had one Hell of a kick, eh Sammy?” He grinned. He chuckled at Sam’s bitch-face and then looked at the pizza strewn over the pavement. “You know what? I want pie. Screw pizza.”

“Sounds good.” Sam agreed, looking bewildered as he followed Dean back into the Impala, putting the body in the trunk to dispose of while they were out. "No more pizza for a while, then."

"Yep." Dean agreed.


End file.
